dundaxiancodexfandomcom-20200214-history
Angus McFife
Angus McFife I (1) is the Crown Prince of Dundee, and the heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Fife. The first from lineage to fight and defeat the dark sorcerer Zargothrax . Wielder of the Hammer of Glory . A warrior with a heart pure of steel. His belowed is princess Iona McDougall . Battle against Zargothrax year 992 Dundee has been invaded by an army of undead unicorns with Zargothrax leading the invasion. The princess was raped and taken to the prison. Angus McFife swears vengeance. The power of the sorcerer with the help of the undead unicorns is too great to take on without preparation, so he takes off on a journey, searching for the Hammer of Glory . He rides north to the farway mountains, fighting against goblins , trolls and not even snowy trail and frozen equpment can stop him. He strives forward towards the mystical shrine, where he is granted The Hammer of Glory. Next, Angus rides into the forests of deepest strathclyde. On his way, he stumbles upon a village full of wizards that reveal him the way to the enchanted chamber with mirror and fire as well as warn him about the test awaiting him there. Upon reaching the cave, Angus is attacked by a demon but he slays him. next, appears the dragon itself and Angus also battles it. At some point, Angus reads a powerful scroll and the Magical Dragon becomes his ally. On his journey, he still keeps thinking about princess Iona and their moments spent together. It reminds him why he quests across the whole Kingdom. Those trifle moments of woe and gloom fill his heart with renewed resolve to defeat Zargothrax. His forces conspire to help him. Now mounting the Magical Dragon, Angus quests for an artefact he saw in his dream that has the ability to unbound the spells in order to release Iona from her frozen prison. He is willing to ride across the highlands and seal across the seas just to find the amulet which's place of resting is twined in thousand legends. Guided by the power of the universe, he reaches the bottom of Loch Rannoch, where lies the Amulet of Justice . His quest is now complete. Angus asks for help and far to the east, where the land meets the sea and lies a majestic town - Crail are the mightiest warriors in the land ready to battle on their eagles alongside the prince at his command. Angus McFife atop of his Magical Dragon guides the Crailean forces towards Dundee. Sonn after, the battle for freedom of Dundee begins. Onto the battlefield arrives the hero far from the north - the barbarian warrior of Unst . Knowing they can't climb the walls of the tower, they decide to make their way through the secret tunnels of the dwarves beneath the citadel. they are led by Ralathor - a hermit. As the battle goes on the fields of Dunfermline, Angus find his way to the Citadel and faces the evil Zargothrax. After defeating the wizard, he uses the Amulet of Justice to free iona McDougall and the unicorns from the evil spell, thus restoring cosmic balance to the lands of Dundee. Category:Characters